


A Brush with Something Dangerous

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Can be romantic or platonic, Fluff, Gen, Innuendo, Scars, Swearing, brief nudity, descriptions of injuries, dukeality, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Patton helps Remus clean up after a fight with the Dragon Witch.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 19





	A Brush with Something Dangerous

"Oh gosh! What happened here? It looks like someone danced the mashed potato with a sack of 'em!" Patton stared dumbfounded at the white mushy footprints sprinting all around the common area and up the stairs toward the sides' rooms. Patton had followed the ones leading up to and away from his own door down to the living room and was shocked by the frantic mess left behind. "Janus will throw a fit about cleaning all this up... I better find out which side is responsible…"

With some sleuthing Patton was able to trace the prints back upstairs and watched as they ping-ponged between his door, Logan’s, Virgil’s, and Janus’s before charging into Roman’s. "Oh kiddo, what have you done?" Patton stepped up to Roman's door and knocked firmly, "Roman? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Uhhhh.. shit… Who's Roman?" Although the voice was muffled by the door, it was hard to mistake the Duke's nasally tone. Patton took an instinctive step back from the door with a gulp.

"Remus? What did you do to Roman? Let me in right now or you're going to be in a lot of trouble, mister!" Patton sounded a lot more confident than he felt trying to command the wild and unruly side. He prayed under his breath that the strange white mess wasn't tied to body fluids from either of the twins while Remus cursed and opened the door.

Patton gasped when he saw Remus. The dark creative side looked worse than the mess around the house, covered in angry red scratches, brambles tangled in his hair and mustache, and more of the strange mushiness clinging to his pant legs. "What happened? Where's Roman?"

Remus glanced quickly out the hallway and yanked Patton inside and shut the door, "this isn't as bad as it looks, Pops. He's alive."

"Is he in the Imagination?" Pattom glanced at the footprints coming from the portal entrance in the corner of the room, "and what are you doing in his room without h-"

"Way too many questions- just hold on!" Remus slapped a slightly sticky palm over Patton's mouth midword. 

Patton jerked back, retched, and motioned for Remus to keep talking. Whatever Remus was covered in tasted salty and not potato-y and Patton was even less optimistic about what it could be.

"Alright. So the Dragon Witch stole Roman’s boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend???"

"Yeah, he made a replica of Nico to practice flirting with. So the Dragon Witch stole Nico Faux-res and I was tagging along to annoy Roman and tease him about not being able to kiss anyone he didn't make himself and we found the witch's lair and blah blah blah big battle- she shrunk Roman itsy bitsy teeny weenie-"

Patton yelped and froze stock still, eyes frantically searching the floor, "He's tiny? How tiny? Where's Roman??"

"Shhhhh let me finish! So the Dragon Witch cursed Roman and I finished her off. For some reason the blood was this weird cummy stuff instead of normal so I scooped Roman up and ran back here for help but I couldn't find anyone so I put Roman in the bathtub." Remus finished with a large gasp for breath, "so everything is fine we just have a _little prince_ problem."

"Aww I loved that mov- wait you didn't just leave him alone! What if he falls down the drain?" Patton rushed over to the bathroom door and knocked hard, "Roman?? Roman are you okay??"

"I put the stopper in the drain and he can't possibly pull it out or reach the faucets," Remus rolled his eyes, "he's fine. Just cursed." Patton shushed him and listened at the door.

"Patton! I am unharmed- no thanks to Remus. I do not wish to be seen like this. I'll figure out a way to return to normal," Patton sighed in relief at the high-pitched tiny voice.

"Are you sure you don't want help, Ro? I've seen you worse," Patton jiggled the door handle only to find it locked, "you locked him in?"

"What? No," Remus shook his head, looking up from a scratch he was poking at.

"Really, Patton. I'm fine! Just keep Remus from making any more mess- I'm sure this will wear off soon." Roman shouted.

Patton sighed and turned to face Remus, "someone is going to have to clean up downstairs… let's go get you cleaned up."

"So that someone isn't us! Sneaky, Pops!" Remus giggled and grabbed Patton's arm.

"Preventing more mess is just as helpful as cleaning up," Patton replied coyly before sinking them both out to his bathroom. Before he could say anything, Remus had stripped half-naked. Patton flushed at the indecency and tried to remind himself that conceptually it was no different from seeing his own body in the shower.

"What? Seeing something you like, daddy?" Remus asked with a smirk.

Patton groaned and grabbed a washcloth to wet down, "would you like to borrow some clean clothes? Or at least summon clean pants?"

Remus grumbled but grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before pulling off his torn-up shirt, "yeah I think I'm gonna burn those."

"Is the cu- blood going to be that hard to clean up?" Patton raised an eyebrow as he started to dab at scratches on Remus's arm.

"What? No. Probably not. I just wanna burn something!" Remus grinned and before Patton could react, the pile of clothes was aflame on the tile floor.

"Remus!"

"What?"

"Put it out!" Patton scrambled to find a cup to fill with water. Remus rolled his eyes and waved away the flaming clothes.

"Here I thought you were a dilf but apparently you're just a buzzkill," Patton just shook his head, making a mental note to ask Logan later if he had a notecard to explain 'dilf'.

Patton guided Remus to sit on the edge of the tub while he cleaned the scratches and splashes of goo from the Dragon Witch. It was unnaturally quiet, as though Remus had finally reached a point of exhaustion. It was weird as Patton had never quite seen Remus reach this point before after years of showing up and wearing the rest of them down like it was nothing.

Patton hummed quietly, satisfied that none of the scratches were bleeding. His fingers trailed gently over old scars causing Remus to shiver at the contact. Setting down the washcloth, Patton found a hairbrush and comb, handing the latter to the dark side. Remus gave him a quizzical look.

"To get the sticks and stuff out of your mustache," Patton explained, holding his finger up to his nose to mimic it, "don't worry, I'll help you get the stuff out of your hair."

Remus nodded and summoned a handheld mirror while he brushed. Patton chuckled and stepped into the tub to kneel behind Remus and work on detangling.

Patton worked with gentle fingers, pulling out sticks and brambles and teasing out knots that seemed older than just this morning. Remus was still mostly quiet, making only small noises every so often when Patton accidentally tugged too hard. Once Patton had a sizable pile of debris next to him in the tub, he chanced a glance over Remus's shoulder and caught the other side making silly faces in the handheld mirror.

Patton giggled and Remus tilted the mirror so he could see Patton watching him, "can you pull harder, daddy? It really turns me on."

"Remus, we're cleaning you up, not getting more dirty," Patton winked and brushed through the back of Remus's hair a few times, "can you please turn 90 degrees?"

Remus nodded and did just that, straddling the side of the tub. Patton kept working on getting flora out of Remus's hair, "so… Since you dispatched the Dragon Witch already, why did you run so recklessly to get back here? You weren't being chased."

"I'm the only one who gets to curse my brother, ya know?" Remus shrugged and picked at a thread on the towel.

"Awwww that's pretty sweet for a dark side," Patton smiled and brushed through Remus's hair, "almost done."

Remus nodded and shut his eyes, letting Patton work. Patton watched Remus's face as he got the last of the leaves and sticks out of his hair and just kept brushing. The brushing and humming must have started to trigger an ASMR response for the creative side as he smiled blissfully. Now that his hair was plant- and tangle-free, Patton ran his fingers through Remus's hair and found it incredibly and shockingly soft. 

It was all a little much for the emotional side, "have you always been this beautiful?"

Remus blinked his eyes open and turned to stare at Patton, "w-what?"

"Sorry I don't-"

"No, it's okay. It felt nice. Really? Do you really think that?" Patton knew exactly what the look Remus gave him meant and his heart broke just a bit.

"Of course, Rem. We don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but that's never made you ugly," Patton bit the inside of his cheek before continuing, "kinda like Virgil, you're my dark, strange, terrifying kiddo."

"I- I don't want to be your _kiddo_ ," Remus admitted with a blush, "I'd rather be your Nico…"

"Oh? _Oh._ Awww, Rem, that's sweet," Patton answered with a smile and a soft kiss to the other's cheek, "you've had a long day. I'm pretty sure you need a rest and umm.. my bed is available if you'd like."

"Only if you're also in it," Remus giggled, popped up, and dragged Patton out of the tub.


End file.
